Solo desearía que las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Draco
by Euphoria Greengrass
Summary: Esta es la historia de Pansy Parkinson, luego de que Draco se casara con Astoria sin saber de que ella esperaba un hijo. ¿Que sucedera cuando se encuentren en Hogwarts once años despues?


_Antes solía creer en el amor, en que todo era posible. En que él podía amarme a mí y solo a mí. Ahora, dos años después de su casamiento aun recuerdo lo doloroso que fue para mí dejarlo ir mientras que yo cargaba a nuestro hijo. Todo comenzó un lunes, cuando por alguna razón Draco me saco de clases para pasar la tarde conmigo. _

_ Esta es mi historia, con amor..._

_ Pansy Parkinson... _

**_Autora:_**

_Un mes antes de la graduación: _

Una chica de unos aproximados 17 años, cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y labios color carmesí se encontraba desmayada en una de las camas de la enfermería de Hogwarts junto a su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, un moreno alto ojos marrones que la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario.

Todo comenzó dos horas luego del almuerzo, cuando ambos habían decidido pasar el tiempo libre que tenían en los extensos jardines del castillo. Sin razón aparente, ella había caído desmayada en los brazos del moreno que preocupado ahora tomaba su mano, dándole un silencioso apoyo. Madame Pomfrey le había dado una noticia que le había causado un shock, por lo que miraba a Pansy con una mirada perdida aun intentando el porqué de las cosas que les sucedían a su amor. Ella estaba embarazada y aunque el moreno creía que no, lo sabía, lo había descubierto hacia un par de semanas cuando Narcisa sin aviso previo había aparecido en el castillo junto a su madre Claire Parkinson.

En el tapiz de la familia Malfoy, ya se encontraba grabado con finas letras doradas el nombre 'Pansy Parkinson', para Narcisa era una excelente noticia ya que siempre había considerado a Pansy una hija más. Pero no era buena suerte lo que había sucedido, ya que el heredero de los Malfoy estaba comprometido con la menor de las hermanas Greengrass. Astoria, una rubia alta con ojos color verde esmeralda era ahora la dueña del corazón del hurón, dejando atrás todo sentimiento que sentía por Pansy. A pesar de aquello Narcissa le daría todo al bebe, y lo trataría como nieto a pesar de tener que ocultarle aquel gran secreto a su hijo. El mismo día que confirmaron el embarazo, ella le regalo una pequeña sonaja de plata que tenia inscripto 'Dreams come true', aquella frase que Narcisa le decía a Pansy cuando la encontraba llorando en la mansión en casi todas las navidades después del anuncio del casamiento. Desde entonces ella la llevaba siempre consigo.

Ella se incorporo en la cama y miro a su amigo, quien la veía con ojos abiertos como platos. Se sentó en el borde y tomo su mano aun más fuerte.

-Lo sabes. -Dijo afirmando y él se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Se lo dirás? -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño ya que se veía venir la respuesta, sería un no... Y en su opinión era lo mejor ya que Draco aun no le había dicho del compromiso ni que la boda seria al finalizar Hogwarts.

-¿Para qué Blaise? ¿Para qué me de dinero y lo aborte? No... El es lo único que me queda, mi bebe es ahora mi vida... -Saco la pequeña sonaja de plata de su bolsillo y suspiro mirandola. Una lagrima traicionera comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, realmente odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Díselo, merece saberlo. Si el te da el dinero, recházalo... Después de todo es tuyo y no te lo puede quitar...

La ojiverde seco aquella lagrima y decidida comenzó a caminar hacia las mazamorras en busca de Draco. Y efectivamente, allí se encontraba junto a Astoria sentada en su regazo.

¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunto desde la puerta, y luego de que él le susurrara algo a su prometida esta se fue.

-Claro, de hecho yo quería decirte algo...

Pansy se acerco y se sentó junto a él en el sillón, mirándolo fijamente. A él se le notaba una mirada nerviosa y eso le preocupaba ya que se imaginaba lo que él quería decir.

-Pues dilo... Luego yo te diré algo muy importante...

El dudo unos segundos y luego de unos segundos lo dijo sin vacilar- Me casare con Astoria, en un mes...

La azabache no sabía cómo responder a aquella noticia, solo bajo la mirada y al darse cuenta que ella llevaba puesto un pequeño anillo que él le había regalado se lo quito y leyó la inscripción 'Mi corazón te pertenece', dejo caer una lagrima y se lo entrego. Con una voz entrecortada llego a susurrar...- No es cierto... -Lo miro por una ultima vez y salio corriendo de alli, encerrandose en el baño de prefectos.

Que la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada, en especial al rubio de ojos grises que aunque no lo quisiera admitir aun sentía cosas por ella.

Y Allí se encontraban ambos, esperando a que su mejor amigo se casara con Astoria. Blaise era el padrino por lo que Pansy tuvo que sentarse sola en la segunda fila. La ceremonia paso volando para muchos, menos para ella que cada palabra era una daga en su corazón. Antes de que Draco dijera el sí, un puf se escucho en la recepción. Pansy había desaparecido, para no volver jamás...


End file.
